It is common for companies which utilize trade shows and conventions as a part of their marketing efforts to utilize custom made exhibition booths which are set up at each time of use and then disassembled and packed for shipment for subsequent use or storage. Such exhibition booths are costly to purchase and, in addition, entail considerable expenses in use to assemble and ship.
For reasons of economy, many types of light weight easily portable units have been devised. However, these easily portable units do not give an optimum visual impact of strength and solidity and cannot easily incorporate display stands, cabinets and lighting.
Exhibition contractors also have provided exhibitry for use by exhibitors. However, heretofore such exhibitry has comprised low cost tables and back drops, so called pipe-and-drape set ups, which can be readily disassembled and do not consume substantial storage space. However, such exhibitry is generally not found to be desirable by trade show exhibitors because it does not convey a favorable visual impression.